Quan Chi/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"The Netherrealm has produced many vile beings, but none rival the Arch-Sorcerer Quan Chi. In lieu of Netherrealm demons, he prefers to resurrect deceased warriors for use in his sinister plans. Foremost among them is the tortured Shirai Ryu ninja Scorpion, who is Quan Chi's personal assassin. Quan Chi is building an army of such specters--the purpose of which has yet to be revealed. Another mystery is the sorcerer's involvement in the Mortal Kombat tournament. The Netherrealm has no stake in its outcome, which leads some observers to question his presence..." Storyline Quan Chi controls Scorpion throughout the first Mortal Kombat tournament. When Scorpion demands to face the elder Sub-Zero, Quan Chi tells him to restrain himself. Scorpion eventually gets his wish, and while in the Netherrealm, he defeats him. However, Scorpion was not going to kill Sub-Zero, remembering what Raiden has said to him earlier. Sensing this, Quan Chi shows Scorpion false images of Sub-Zero slaughtering the Shirai Ryu, as well as Scorpion´s wife and child. Enraged, Scorpion kills Sub-Zero, and brings his skeleton back to the tournament. Quan Chi would eventually resurrect the elder Sub-Zero, and turn him into Noob Saibot. Quan Chi later appears along side Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. After the younger Sub-Zero defeats Reptile, Shao Kahn orders Scorpion to face Sub-Zero, to which Quan Chi summons Scorpion from the Netherrealm. Later in the tournament, Quan Chi is partnered with Shang Tsung to face Kung Lao, but both sorcerers are defeated. When Shao Kahn is fatally wounded by Liu Kang, Quan Chi uses his sorcery to heal Shao Kahn. As well as this, he provides Shao Kahn a new way to merge Outworld and Earthrealm: he resurrects Queen Sindel on Earthrealm. With Sindel's resurrection, Earthrealm was no longer protected by the magic Sindel's suicide provided. Quan Chi also attempts to create a Soulnado. During the process, he is stopped by Nightwolf, who defeats him in kombat and eventually knocks Noob Saibot into the Soulnado, destroying it. Quan Chi then retreats back into the Netherrealm. After Sindel kills most of the Earthrealm warriors, Raiden goes to the Netherrealm to plead for Quan Chi's assistance. Raiden even offers the souls of all of the fallen Earthrealm warriors, any future fallen souls, and his own soul. However, Quan Chi states that Shao Kahn already granted the souls of the fallen warriors to him and demonstrates this by summoning undead versions of Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Cyber Sub-Zero, Smoke, Jax Briggs, Kurtis Stryker, and Kabal. He orders the undead Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Kitana, Nightwolf, and Kung Lao to attack Raiden. After Raiden defeats the attackers, Quan Chi informs Raiden that Shao Kahn will soon arrive in Earthrealm to merge it into Outworld. In doing so, he indirectly gives Raiden the key to defeating Shao Kahn: If Kahn is allowed to merge the realms, the Elder Gods will finally intervene and destroy him for breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat. Raiden "thanks" Quan Chi and teleports back to Earthrealm. After Raiden and the Elder Gods defeat Shao Kahn, Quan Chi appears in Earthrealm where he examines the charred remains of Shao Kahn's Helmet. Here it is revealed that Quan Chi has been acting under Shinnok's orders this whole time. Quan Chi compliments Shinnok, stating that his plan worked to perfection. At the same time, he expresses concern over Raiden's survival. Shinnok says it is no matter, for now neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can survive the onslaught of the Netherrealm. Soon Shinnok will be free and the Netherrealm will take both Earthrealm and Outworld. Ending *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Having finally brought about Shao Kahn's demise, Quan Chi was then tasked with growing the ranks of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Many warriors had perished in Outworld's invasion of Earthrealm. Quan Chi stole their souls and remade them to serve his master, the fallen Elder God. The task completed, Shinnok repaid Quan Chi's service by ordering his execution, thereby eliminating a possible challenger to his rule. Quan Chi had anticipated this act of treachery, however, and resurrected Shao Kahn--the ultimate phantom warrior. With Shao Kahn as his enforcer, Quan Chi struck down the Brotherhood of Shadow and Shinnok. Quan Chi forgives betrayal from no one. Not even a god." Character Relationships *Resurrected Scorpion *Manipulated Scorpion into killing the Elder Sub-Zero. *Fought against Liu Kang alongside Scorpion, but was defeated. *Resurrected the Elder Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot in order to serve him. *Fought against Kung Lao with Shang Tsung, but was defeated. *Healed Shao Khan's mortal wounds from his fight with Liu Kang. *Brought Queen Sindel back to life to aid Shao Khan in his invasion. *Defeated by Nightwolf while creating a powerful soulnado. *Raiden wanted to ally with him in order to make Earthrealm safe, and offered every Earth warrior soul who died in the fight, including his own. Quan Chi refused the offer, but indirectly allowed Raiden to understand his future self's message: Shao Kahn's victory would be his undoing. *Resurrected Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Jax Briggs, Smoke, Kabal, Kurtis Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, and Sindel to serve him. *Is involved with Shinnok in a master plan. Gallery Scorpion_and_Quan_Chi_in_the_tournament_oppening.jpg|Quan Chi and Scorpion at the opening of the tornament Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi as he orders Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero Deadly Alliance.jpg|Quan Chi and Shang Tsung mock Kung Lao Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline